Typical chairs are configured to contort an occupant into positions that put pressure on the spine or specific portions of the spine. This can cause discomfort or pain and over time lead to chronic conditions. In order to reduce discomfort and pain, designers have introduced ergonomic chairs that purport to provide support for the lower back and promote good posture. However, ergonomic chairs do not evenly distribute body weight resulting in point loading on a body of an occupant. There therefore exists a need for a chair that conforms to an occupant's body shape and weight, with a form that reduces point loading on an occupant's body and minimizes internal stresses and compressions on body parts of the occupant, such as the spine and neck.